finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cave of Eblan
The , also known as Cave Eblana, Cave Eblan and Eblan Cave, is a location Final Fantasy IV that can only be reached via the Hovercraft. It is located southwest of Eblan. The cave is filled with water, much like the Underground Waterway. Story ''Final Fantasy IV After Rubicante destroyed the kingdom of Eblan, many of its survivors moved to the Cave of Eblan and built a town and barracks. An effort coordinated by Edge allowed the Ninjas to dig a tunnel from the town to the Tower of Babil. As a result, however, much of the Eblan army was destroyed. Edge himself got in a fight with Rubicante and lost just when Cecil, Kain, Rydia, and Rosa showed up. Edge told them to stay out of it, but Rydia burst into tears as a result. Edge could not stand watching Rydia cry, so he agreed to fight alongside Cecil and his friends. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years the Cave of Eblan makes a reappearance in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. From a tower in his castle, Edge notices that the Tower of Babil has been reactivated. Noting that things have started to happen as they did years ago when the castle was taken over and destroyed, he goes to the Cave of Eblan to make his way towards the Tower of Babil. Along the way he notices his father's gravestone and takes a moment to grieve. Right as he gets to the Tower of Babil's entrance, Edge sees Rubicante stand in front of him, but quickly disappear. Then Edge leaves the caves and enters the tower. In The Crystals, the caves are an optional side area. A tail collector in the cave will trade the player colored Tails for Small Tails, which can only be acquired in this chapter. Seven Small Tails can be traded for any colored Tail, but fourteen can be traded for a Rainbow Tail, the only way one can be acquired. Once the player can access the tail collector's home on the True Moon, these colored tails can be traded for rare items. Treasure .]] ''Final Fantasy IV First cave *1,200 accumulated gil *Remedy *Shuriken Town *Potion x2 Passage to Babil *1,650 accumulated gil *Hi-Potion x3 *Mega-Potion *Ether *Hi-Ether *Elixir x2 *Phoenix Down x3 *Tent *Cabin *Shuriken *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Steel Golem x2 for a Blood Sword ''The After Years Edge's Tale *Hi-Potion x6 *Cottage x3 *Mythril Gloves *Silver Breastplate *Rune Armlet *500 gil *Cross Shuriken *Emergency Exit *Echo Herbs *Dry Ether *Phoenix Down *Silver Apple *Ether *Remedy *Potion *Soma Drop *Kogarasu The Crystals *Remedy *Ether x3 *Phoenix Down x3 *Potion *X-Potion x2 *Hi-Potion x4 *Spider Silk x2 *Small Tail *Dry Ether *Hermes Sandals *Bacchus's Wine *Vampire Fang *Lilith's Kiss *Cottage *Mallet *Kotetsu *Kiku-ichimonji *Black Cowl Shops | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV First cave *Skuldier X4 *Cave Bat X2, Blood Bat X2 *Ironback X2, Black Lizard X2 *Black Lizard X3 Passage to Babil *Skuldier X3 *Skuldier X4 *Skuldier X4, Bloodbones X2 *Bloody Bat X4 *Cave Bat X3, Bloody Bat X3 *Mystery Egg (hatches into Lamia) *Ironback, Armadillo *Ironback, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Ironback X2, Black Lizard X2 *Black Lizard X3 *Steel Golem X2 (Monster-in-a-box) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge's Tale The Crystals Music The background music that plays inside the Cave of Eblan is ''Final Fantasy IV's "Dungeon" theme. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Caves